In the banking industry, in the context of bank branches, a number of different items can greatly benefit from being geo-fenced for security reasons. A geo-fence may be viewed as indoor location security for items, people, and/or devices. The geo-fence is a virtual perimeter for the geographic position of these items and their relative position to a person, or to another device. Self Service Teller (SST) cash cassettes and teller tablets, for example, may be critical items that should stay close to bank staff members handling them. This also applies to other industries where sensitive items should be maintained within a perimeter for security reasons. The term “person” may include a person or may be viewed as any security providing entity. Other security providing entities may be devices, programmable or otherwise, that are used for safety or security of a sensitive item.
While some industries may use virtual perimeters for security purposes, these purposes are limited to breaking the perimeter for intrusion detection. This may be improved by the technology capabilities of current smart devices. These smart devices may be leveraged with minimal infrastructure cost to reduce the probability of theft and fraud in an indoor space such as a bank branch space, where a set of trackable items need to stay together within a specified distance of each other.